In Time
by shy10719
Summary: Loren and her brother Ian are new kids at school and they meet a lot of new friends including Eddie and his girlfriend Chloe. Eddie and Chloe's relationship start to struggle when Loren and Eddie become good friend. Will they become something more?
1. Chapter 1

In Time

Summary- Loren and her brother Ian have vey wealthy parents Nora and Trent that own hotels around the world and they are the new kids at school. Eddie is a popular boy with his girlfriend Chloe. Will Loren and make a connection after Ian throws a pool.

Chapter 1-

Loren's POV

Wow today is going to be the first day at West Valley Charter, I'm super excited and a bit scared. Well anyways what am i going to wear my first day of school?... Oooh I know, a black crop top and white high waste short short with black pumps. Then I straightened my long hair and let it hang down... After i was done lightly putting on my make up my brother Ian and i went to school seperately. I drove in my Lamborgini and he drove in his. When we got there we walked in together with everyone one looking at us but i was blinding by bright colors coming my way.

Person- Hey im Melissa you can call me Mel though nice to meet you

Loren- Hey Mel I'm Loren but most people call me Lo

-Lorens looks around forher brother and finds him already with some kids that look like the populars-

Melissa- Is that your boyfriend

Loren- Oh Ian, no my brother

Melissa- Oh good because he is super hot

Loren Laughs- Well I will put in a good word for you If you show me around

Melissa- Yeah sure

Loren- Ok cool can you show me the first three classes before lunch

Melissa- Sure let me see your schedule

-She looked at it-

Melissa- cool we have the same classes before lunch so you can just follow me

Loren- Oh thats awesome at least i wont be alone the whole day

-Melissa and I went to the first three classes then it was lunch Loren looked around and decided she was going to go sit with her brother-

Lorem- Hey Mel lets go sit over there

Mel- ok cool

-They walk over to the table and sit down-

Loren- Hey Ian who are you friends?

Ian- Oh hey Lo this is Tyler,Dylan, Cameron, Adam, Phil and Eddie. And whos that hot girlnext to you

Loren- This is Melissa but she prefers Mel

Ian- Cool, Mel i would love to have your number,If you would give me the honor

Melissa- Yeah sure

-They exchanged phones and gave each other there numbers-

Dylan- Ok i cant be the only one thinking that you, Loren are super hot. Would you like to go on a date with me.

-Loren looks at him like he is really stupid-

Loren- No, your not my type

-everyone at the table laugh at him being rejected-

Dylan- What I'm everyones type

Loren- Apparently not

-Dylan looks like he just lost some of his ego-

Ian- Anyways Loren how do you feel about throwing a party in the mansion while mom and dad are away.

Loren- Who did you invite?

Ian- Everyone who i thought seemed cool so maybe one hundred people

Loren- Cool but seriously dont let people drink

Ian- Ok

-Then all of a sudden you see these three girl coming to our table and one of them sits on Eddie's lap-

Girl- Hey babe who are those two

Eddie- Chloe these are Ian and Loren

-chloe put on her best fake smile-

Chloe- Hi Loren I'm Eddie's girlfriend

Loren- Hey I'm Loren Ian's Sister

Ian-I'm Ian and you three are invited to my party tonight

Chloe- Cool babe are you coming?

Eddie- Yeah

-The bell rings and they go to there last three classes then school ends-

Loren- Mel want to ride to your house to get your bathing suit?

Mel- Yeah

-We go to to Mel's house she put on her bathing suit under short short and a loose see through crop top and some sandals then we leave to my house and walk inside-

Loren- Well this is my house so lets go to my room soi can change

-They walked up to her room and Loren put on a White bikini and put on short shorts and no top then they walked down stairs and saw the guys were already there-

Loren- Hey guys

Guys- Hey lo

Loren- You guys want to play chicken in the pool?

Guy and Melissa- Yeah that sounds fun

Loren- Ok I call Eddie

Dylan- Why Eddie?

Loren- Because he looks the strongest out of all of you, so Melissa who do you chose

Melissa- Ian of course

Cameron- You see allof this and you want Ian?

Ian- Shut up dude you know Mel is mine

Loren- Ok guys come on

-They all walked too the pool and Mel and I Went on our partners back just then more people started coming routing them on-

Crowd- Loren! Loren! Loren!

Crownd- Mel! Mel! Mel!

- Loren ended up winning and she jumped off Eddie's back-

Loren- Great job Eddie you where awesome

Eddie laughs- Thanks

-They hug put then there hear a familar voice screaming at them-

Chloe- Eddie what the hell are you doing touching that slut!

Eddie pulls away from Loren- Calm down Chloe we where just playing a game you dont have to be so jelous

Chloe- Your basically naked and she is all over you

Eddie- Chloe whatever you know Loren is just my friend -looks at Loren- Sorry about this you want to go inside?

Loren- yeah sure

-They inside away from a shocked Chloe and sit down-

Eddie- I'm so sorry about that drama

Lorens Laughs- Its ok im used to jelous girrl friends anyways so its no big deal

Eddie- Well thanks for being cool about it

Loren- Anytime


	2. Chapter 2

In Time

Chapter 2 - Jelousy

Loren's Pov

-Loren and Eddie are still at the party sitting on the couch talking then Chloe comes up and pushes loren-

Loren- Chloe what the hell is your problem!

Chloe- You, your trying to still my boyfriend and im not just going to let that happen

Loren sighs- Your wrong but I honestly dont feel like arguing with you so I'm just going to go some where else

Eddie- Loren you dont have to go

Loren- Yeah I know maybe we'll hang out later sometimes

Eddie- Sorry about this again

Loren- No problem

Eddie's pov

Eddie- Chloe your jelousy is going to tear us apart if you dont stop

-Chloe sits down next to me-

Chloe- Eddie im sorry its just that I know a skank like her just want to still you away from me

Eddie- You need to stop calling her names she has been nothing but not to you and you have been horribly mean to her for no reason

Chloe- Ugh! There you go defending her again! You no what I'm just going to leave wouldn't want to ruin our relationship anymore

Eddie- Chloe you know i didn't mean it like that

Chloe- Yeah whatever I have still have to go bye

-After Chloe left I went towards to dance floor and saw Loren grinding against some dude and I felt oddly jelous-

Lorens Pov

- I was grinding on this dude then i saw Eddie staring and he looked kind of tense so i walked towards him-

Loren- Hey you ok you look a bit tense

Eddie- Umm yeah I'm fine

Loren- Oh ok well come dance with me

Eddie smiles- sound like fun lets go

-Eddie and Loren danced together most ofthe night then Ian called all the boy we were sitting with at the lunch table-

Ian Pov

Ian- hey Tyler, Dylan, Cam, Adam, Eddie, and Phil you guys want to sleep over.

Guys - Yea that sounds awesome

Ian- Loren would you mind If I asked Mel to come to the sleep over

Loren- No I dont mind

-I look around for Melissa and she is talking to her friend Lily so I walk up to them-

Ian- Hey Mel did you Like the party

Melissa- Yeah It was so much fun I'm glad i came

Ian- Well I would love if you could come to the sleepover after everyone leaves

Melissa smiles- Yeah I would love to

Ian- Awesome and Loren said she will give you some Pj's

Melissa- Ok Ian where is this going with us because I obviosly like you and have no clue If you like me so. Yeah

Ian-Mel I actually like you alot but you make me so nervous i just dont know what you will say if I ask you out

Melissa- Well try sometimes you might like your answer - she goes on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek-

-I just stood there frozen while she walked away to my sister I finally snapped out of it when i heard Cam-

Cameron- Hey Ian you going to help us put this stuff inside

Ian- Sure

Lorens Pov

Melissa- Oh my goodness Lo Ian Just told me he likes me

Loren- Thats so awesome Mel I'm really happy for you too

Melissa-Thanks that means alot

Loren- You guys are going to be so cute together. Ok lets go up stairs and put on some Pj's

Melissa- Ok lets go

-Mel and I went upstairs. I changed into my a loose shirt that was cut so you can see my stomach and bootie short and Mel changed into shorts and a spagetti strap then we walked down stair and saw all of the guy shirtless and watching a movie and my eyes went straight to Eddie-

Loren- Wow Mel this is kind of like heaven

Melissa laughs- I know right

-they walk in so the guys notice them-

Loren- Hey guys what are we watching

Ian- Insidious

Loren- Come on Ian you know I hate scary movies

Dylan- well you can come cuddle with me i will make sure you are safe

Loren- Yeah right, the only way i will be safe is if i sit far away from you

-Loren looks to her left and see's Mel and Ian cuddling on the couch-

Lorens thought- They are to cute

-I walk to the opposite side of were Dylan is sitting on the couch and end up sitting next to Eddie-

-I watch the movie then end up drifting alseep... The next morning I wake up and feel strong arms wrapped around me then turned around t see Eddie-

Loren- Eddie.. Eddie wake up

Eddie still half asleep- Whats wrong Lo

Loren- Umm well you kind of have me in a death grip

Eddie opens his eyes all the way-Oh wow I'm sorry Loren

Loren laughs- Chill not a big deal

Eddie- ok

-Loren gets up-

Loren yells- Hey everybody wake up or we are going to be late for school

-everybody wakes upand gets dressed-

Loren- Mel you need a ride to school

Melissa- Umm no Ian already asked if i could ride with him

Eddie- Well I need a ride because i came with Ian

Loren- Ok well you can come with me. Is everybody ready to go?

Everybody- Yeah lets go

-We drive to school and all park next to each other and get out of the car-

Melissa- Why are the all staring

Ian- Maybe because of the crazy blond rushing towards us

-Then I see Chloe coming towards me like a crazy lady-

Chloe- Who the hell do you think you are

Loren- Loren Tate obviously

Chloe- Do be a smart ass and stay away from my boyfriend or I will ruin your life

Loren- Chloe stop being so insecure because know one is trying to still your boyfriend

Chloe- yeah whatever, Eddie lets go

Eddie- You dont own me I'm not just going to follow you around everywhere you go

Chloe- You know what Eddie its either me or her

Eddie- So your saying either my jelous,rude, and petty girl friend or my nice understanding friend

Chloe- You could put it anyway you want

Eddie- Then Chloe we are over

Chloe -your freaking kidding me

Eddie- No not really bye

-Chloe storms off -

Loren- Lets go to class Mel see you guys at lunch

-Mel and Iwalk to class-

Melissa- Lo Eddie totally stood up for you back there

Loren- Yeah and I think I'm starting to like him as more then a friend

Melissa- OMG I knew You liked him

Loren- Yeah but I know he still has feelings for Chloe

-They go to there first three classes then its lunch time-

Loren- Hey Mel I'm going to go to tutoring for math in the library

Melissa- well I Will see you after school

Loren- Ok

-I walked into the library and met my new math tutor named Ryan-

Ryan- Hey Loren so what specifically do you need help in

Loren- Calculus

-THey work together for the rest of lunch-

Ryan- So Loren I know I'm your tutor but maybe we could go out like on a date sometimes

Loren- Yeah that would be great

Ryan- So hows friday which is tommorow at 6pm

Loren- So like a plan


	3. Chapter 3

In TIme

Chapter 3- Date Night

Lorens Thoughts- I'm so excited for me and Ryans date tonight well its four so time to get dressed i guess-

-I dressed in a tight black dress mid thigh and black sparkly heels and Iput my hair in a high bun then was a knock at the door and before I could reach It I saw Ian andEddie answerthe door-

Eddie- Hey Ryan what are you doing here

Ryan- Taking Loren out on our date

-Eddie tenses up-

Ian-cool bro, well she is coming doen right now

Loren-Hey Ryan

Ryan- Hey you look gorgeous

Loren- Thanks well lets go

- They went out and had chinese food at a really fancy restraunt and Ryan was walking to Loren to the door-

Loren- Ryan I had a great time time with you I hope we can do it again sometimes

Ryan- That would be great If you would do me the honors and be my girlfriend?

Loren- I would love to

- They both lean in and kiss each other-

Ryan- Good night Loren

Loren- Night Ryan

-Loren walked inside and closed the door and squeled-

Loren- Best date ever

Ian- Glad you had a good time

-loren see Eddie by him-

Loren- So are you and Eddie like bestfriend now

-Eddie and Ian look at each other-

They both say- yeah basically

Loren- Awesomeyou guys wanna watch some TV

Ian- Yeah Let Me go up stairs really fast

Loren- ok

- He walks up stairs

Eddie- Umm Loren I dont think you should go out with Ryan

Loren- Why

Eddie- He just doesn't seem like the type of guy for you

Loren- You dont even know him

Eddie- Well Iknow he isn't Good enough for you

Loren- Really then who is

Eddie sigh-...

_Cliffhanger sorry guys I will update again tommorow I promise. Please keep Reviewing Its really encouraging. love you guys_


	4. Chapter 4

In Time

Chapter 4- Confessions

_Recap_

Eddie- Well I know he isn't good enough for you

Loren- Then who is?

_Present_

Loren's Pov

Eddie- Ugh Never mind we she probaly just let it go

Loren- What!? Let It go, you brought It up so you must know who is good enough for me

Eddie mumbles-Me

Loren- what did you say?

Eddie- Me Loren I like and I think I'm good enough for you!

- I stood there shocked but before I could react Ian came down stairs oblivious about what just happened-

Ian- So what movie are we watching?

Loren- Ummm I'm feeling tired Im just going to go to sleep

Ian- Oh okwell night

Loren- Night

-I went to sleep thinking about what Eddie said . The next morning I woke up, took a shower,and changed into a white dress and heels and put my hair in a long fish tail and went to school and Melissa was there to greet me-

Loren- Hey Melissa, I have a lot to tell you

Melissa- Ok lets go to first period and sit so we can talk

Loren- Ok cool

-Melissa and I walked to first period and talked about fr three periods and before we knew it was already lunch-

Loren- Hey I'm going to sit at a different table

Melissa- What? Why!

Loren- Ryan Is going to sit with me and I don't want to start any problems

Melissa- Loren Ryan is your boyfriend so Eddie is just going to have to deal with it

Loren- Yeah Mel, your roght lets go sit at the table

-They walk over to the table then a minute later Ryan came-

Loren- Hey Ryan

-He sits down and kisses my lips-

Ryan- Hey babe

Melissa- Oh my goodness you guys are adorable

- Then Ian and the rest of his friends including Eddie sat at the table with us-

Ian- So Is this my sisters new boyfriebd I've been hearing about

Melissa- Yes he is

Ian- Well hey I'm Ian nice to meet you

Ryan- Hey I'm Ryan

-Everyone starts talking but me and Ryan we just kind of start making out. I open my eyes and see Eddie glaring at me-

Eddie- Hey get a room

- I pulled away feeling embarresed-

Loren says playfully- Shut up Eddie

Ian- Yeah Eddie theres no way they are about to get a room because I might just have to kill Ryan.

- Everybody laughs-

Eddie- Loren can we talk

Loren- Um yeah sure

-Eddie and I walk over to an empty table-

Eddie- Loren I'm sorry but I really like you and Its honestly killing me to see you with Ryan

Loren- Ok Eddie I'm going to be honest with you I dont have feelings for

-Loren got cut off by a voice behind her-

Ryan- You.. You have feeling for him

Loren- No.. I mean yes but I have more feeling for you and I was just about to tell him that

Ryan- Loren we'll talk later I have to go

-Then Ryan walks away from me-

Loren- Eddie please just stop I know we have a connection but I really like Ryan and I want to give him a chance.

Eddie- Well can we at least hang out

Loren- Yeah Of course

- They hug each other then walk back to the table, now loren has to worry about this talk with Ryan-

-The rest of the day went smoothly then went and got a text from Ryan saying he was going to come over and they could talk then. When he got there they went to her room-

Loren- So Ryan what excactly did you want to talk about

Ryan- I'm just going to come out and say it... I dont want you seeing Eddie anymore like... at all

Loren- And what happens if I dont listen

Ryan- Then we're over

Loren- Me and Eddie are good friends so if your that jelous then.. Do what you got to do but we Eddie and I are staying friends

Ryan- So you're picking him over me

Loren- You can take It anyway you want

Ryan- Then were done

Loren- Fine bye hope its not awkward when we have our tutor sessions

Ryan- Oh trust me, It will

-When Ryan walks out Loren calls Eddie and ask if he wants to go to the Pier like she planned before Ryan came-

Loren- Hey Eddie want to go to the pier with me?'

Eddie- Yeah that would be great

Loren- So pick me up at my house see you at five

Eddie- ok see you at five

-Loren got In a high waste black booty short and a floral crop top and let her hair hang with her natural curls and just in time Eddie came and she was done-

Loren- Hey Eddie

Eddie- Hey Lo, must say you look gorgeous

Loren laugh- Thank you dont look so bad yourself

-They get In the car and drive to the Santa Monica Pier-

_Hey guys thank you so much for your support I was very busy this Weekend so sorry for not updating sooner. Please review tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

In Time

Chapter 5- Hangout

-They get In the car and drive to Santa Monica Pier-

Loren- Eddie which ride do you want to go on first

Eddie- The rollercoaster

Loren- Ok sounds like fun so lets go

-Eddie and I went on the rollercoaster but I didn't tell him I'm terrified so I squeezed hand with a death grip-

Eddie-Your turn pick

Loren- Lets go get Ice Cream and walk on the beach

Eddie-Ok

-We went to get ice cream and now where walking on the beach-

Eddie- So Loren how are you and Ryan

Loren say happy- We broke up

Eddie- What why?!

Loren- Because he didn't want me hanging out with you and If i did he would break up with me so, I told him I'm still going to hang out with you and he broke up with me. No big deal.

Eddie hugs her- Im sorry

Loren- No It's fine you chose me over Chloe so I'll chose you over Ryan

Eddie- Loren your the best thank you so much

Loren- Oh there is one ride I wanted to go on

Eddie- What?

Loren- The Ferris Wheel

-We walk back and just got on the Ferris Wheel-

Loren- Oh my goodness Eddie stop swinging it

Eddie- Oh you mean like this

-He swings-

Loren-Please

Eddie- Fine anything for my number one girl

Loren- Eddie you are such a flirt you know that

Eddie-yep I try

-I laugh-

Eddie- So Loren there is one thing I forgotto do to

Loren- What

Eddie- Loren I really like you a lot, so would you please be my girlfriend

Loren- Yes, ohmy god where at the top sorry Eddie but we have to kiss while taking a selfie

Eddie-I have no problem kissing you

-Eddie came to my side and we kissed for a long time and I took the picture-

Loren- I'll send you It

Eddie- Ok

-Ferris wheelwent down and they went to Lorens house-

Loren- Oh crap my parents are home

Eddie- Thats fine I've never met

-We walk inside with our finger intertwined and see my mom and dad on the couch-

Loren- Hey Mom and Dad

-They come over to us and hug me-

Nora- Hey honey whos this

Loren- My boyfriend Eddie

Nora- Oh well nice to meet you Eddie

Trent- Loren What happenedto the other guy you were with

Loren- Oh we broke up

Trent- Good because I didn't like him at all

Loren- How long are you guys staying in town

Nora- Just today

Loren- Ok,well I will be in my room If you need me

-We walk up to my room and had a makeout seesion-

Loren- Eddie dont go

Eddie- I dont want to but I dont want your dad to kill me

Loren- They dont care

Eddie- Are you sure

Loren- Yes now sleep over

Eddie- Ok

Loren- Oh by the way Ian and Mel are coming to so lets go down stairs on the couch

-They walked down stairs and heard Ian and Melissa walk inside-

Loren hug Melissa- Hey Mel

Melissa- Hey Lo, whats Eddie doing here

Loren- Umm I have alot to tell solets go to the kitchen

-Loren and Melissa walked to the kitchen and talked about while Ian and Eddie where in the game room playing pool-

Ian's Pov

Ian- So what do you think there talking about

Eddie- Oh I dont know probaly about about how Loren is now my girlfriend

Ian- What! Congrats man! But what happen to Ryan?

Eddie- Was being dumb and broke up with her

Ian- Wow thats sad now I'm going to have to beat him up

Eddie- I'll join you with that

-Just then Loren and Melissa walked in-

Loren- Join what?

Ian- Beating up Ryan

Loren- What?! No don't beat up Ryan

Eddie- Why do you care?!

Loren- Because were still friends

Eddie- You mean you guys are still going to talk

Loren- That is what friends do

-Eddie just stared at her really pissed off-

Loren- Anyways letsplay some pool

-They played the rest of the night and the next morning was time for school and Loren drove to school and saw Eddie waiting for her-

Loren- Hey

Eddie- Hey babe

-They kissed and everyone one was staring at them-

Loren- Eddie I wont be with you guys at lunch because I have to go to my tutor in the library

Eddie-Please dont!

Loren- Dont what?

Eddie- Dont pretend that Ryan isnt your tutor.

Loren- I'm not pretending I just dont think It would make youfeel better If I said his name.

Eddie- Please don't go

Loren says mad- He's my tutor Eddie and sorry but your just going to have to deal with that because I'm going

Eddie- Loren I'm not going to argue with you so whatever see you later

-Eddie walks away mad and Loren just goes to first period and talks about It with Melissa now it was time for her tutor session with Ryan-

Loren- Hey Ryan

Ryan- Hey Lo you want to go off campus to eat and I can tutor you while we eat

Loren- Yeah sounds like a plan lets go to the cafe

Ryan- ok

-They go to the cafe order something to eat and Ryan starts to tutor Loren-

Eddie's Pov

Eddie- Hey guys want to go off camous to the cafe to eat lunch

Everybody- Yeah lets go

-They drive there and Eddie walks in and gets really mad-

Dylan- I thought Loren was dating you Eddie

Eddie- Me too

-Eddie walks to Loren and Ryans table pissed off-

Eddie- Get up Ryan and go take a walk

Ryan- What?!

Eddie- You heard me now I will give you five seconds 5..4..3..

-Ryan was gone by three and went to thebethroom and Eddie sits down-

Eddie upset- Loren Whats going on

Loren- Nothin he's tutoring me

Eddie raises hisvoice- Loren you don't understand how mad I am right now so, please just explain to me why this looks like a date

-Ian walks over to them-

Ian- Hey Eddie either you take a walk or calm down because your not about totalk to my sister like that

Eddie- My bad dude I'm calm

Ian- Alright

-Ian walks away-

_To be continued_

**Sorry guys but I didnt want to make it to long. Please review and PM I really need your comments**


	6. Chapter 6

In Time

Chapter 6- The Cafe

_Recap-_

_-Ian walks away-_

_To be continued..._

Present

Lorens Pov

Loren- Eddie I honestly dont see what that big deal is all I did was gooff campus and get tutored

Eddie- The big deal is that it didn't look like you were just getting tutoored It looked like a date.

Loren- Well Eddie your just going to have to trust that he was just tutoring me.

Eddie- I'm going to go back to the group see you later

Loren's thoughts- Does Eddie not trust me... Wow fine

-Ryan walks back to the table and starts tutoring me again while Eddie is glaring at him the whole time and Ryan looks like he is going to pee his pants ten minutes before lunch ends we leave and get back schhol and after a while schools over and mel is waiting for me at my locker-

Loren- Hey Mel

Melissa- Hey are you mad at Eddie?

Loren- Yes like I can't believe he doesn't trust me

Melissa- So are you notgoing to talk to him for a while

Loren- yeah if thats what it take can you sleep over just in case he is there

Melissa-yeah of course

-Mel and I walk to my car and we drive to my house and I see Eddies car-

Loren- He's here

-We walk inside and I see Eddie and Ian talking-

Melissa- Hey babe

-she walks up to him and kisses him-

Ian- Hey

-Then she walks back over to me and Eddie walks up to me-

Eddie- Hey Lo

-I ignore him-

Loren- Ian mom and dad left right?

Ian- Yeah

Loren- Ok Me and Mel we be up stairs if you need anything

Ian- ok

Eddie- Hello am I not here

-Mel and I walked upstairs-

Eddie's PPov

Eddie- Is she mad at me

Ian- Yes

Eddie- Why?

Ian- Because she thinks you don't trust her

Eddie- Well I do so how do I make her not mad at me

Ian- Well say sorry and add some more thing to it

Eddie- Ok well im going to go home

Ian- Alright see you later bro

Loren's Pov

-The next morning at school Mel and I are walking to my locker-

Melissa- Oh my god Loren look at your locker

-I'm shocked, my locker has A huge heart around it, dozen of roses, and a huge bear that say I'm sorryand when i open it a bunch of balloons fly out and a card that says from Eddie-

Loren- just because he did this doesn't mean I'm still mad not mad at him

-Eddie was around the corner listening and he knew he had to go to phase two-

-I went to my car and put everything in there then went to first period-

First period...

Second period...

Third period...

-now lunch-

Loren- Mel I'm going to sit at a different table want to come

Melissa- Of course

- We sit down and I see Eddie looking at me like a sad puppy oh well-

Melissa- Loren he's looking over here

Loren- yeah I know

Melissa- Oh wow he's walking over with Ian

-Loren turns around-

Eddie- Loren I'm sorry

Loren- Just because you say your sorry doesn't mean I fogive you

-Loren walks away to her fourth period-

Fourth period...

Fifth period...

Sixth period...

-I'm walking to my car and the GPS is set and a note tell me to follow it- and I do and end upat a hill. Theres another note that say follow the roses and they lead me up the hill and thats when I see andEddie and this beautiful set up for a picnic-

Loren- Hey

Eddie- Hey Loren before you probaly leave I just need to tell you mean the world to me and I trust and I never want to lose you so please forgive, please

Loren walk up to him- Sure

-Eddie pulled me into a kiss-

Loren- how did you get into my car

Eddie - I have my ways

Loren - So I'm guessing you got Mel to help you

-Eddie laugh-

Eddie- Of course not

-We kiss again sit down and eat then we go to my house and go to sleep-


	7. Chapter 7

In Time

Chapter 7- I Love...

Loren's Pov

-Eddie's arms are wrapped around in my bed then I realize we have to get up and I slide out of the bed-

Loren- Babe wake up

Eddie- Lo go back to sleep

Loren- Eddie we're going to be late

Eddie gets ups- Ok I'm coming right now give me fifteen minutes to get dressed.

-Eddie and I get dressed then make it ten minutes before the bell rings-

Melissa- Hey Lo and Eddie

Loren and Eddie- Hey

-The bell ring-

Loren- Ok Mel lets go

-Melissa and start walking off but then i hear Eddie call me-

Eddie- Wait Loren, -he smiles- you're not going to give me a kiss

-I walk up to him and give him a passionate kiss-

Loren smiles- Happy now

Eddie- Very

Loren- Ok see you at lunch

Eddie- Ok

Melissa- hurry or we're going to be late

Loren- Ok lets go

- We walk off and go to class-

1 period….

2 period…

3 period…

Lunch

Ian- I think we should throw a beach party

Loren- We just threw a party Ian

Ian- That was like two weeks ago we need another one

Loren laughs- Fine

Ian- To make it a better time for you I'll even invite Brandon

Loren- Oh my gosh yes Brandon is like one of my best friends you have to invite

Eddie- Who is Brandon

Ian- Here is the whole back story between these two, they dated for a long time, broke up then became best friends.

Eddie- Cool I guess

Melissa fakes crying- Wow Lo I'm hurt

Loren- Why?

Melissa- I thought I was your best friend

Loren- You are but I have boy best friends and girl best friends

Melissa- Ok that make sense. Well that means I have to find a boy best friend

Ian tightens his grip around her- No

Melissa- Yeah and It's going to be Adam

- Ian glares at him like he could kill him-

Ian- I'm going to go to my locker really fast be right back

-Ian gets up and starts walking to his locker-

Loren- Guys I'm going to talk to him more about the party details

-I gets up and catch up with him-

Loren- Ian why are you being jelous

Ian- Adam has the biggest crush on Mel and now he going to be her bestfriend. You should've seen his face he looked like he was going to throw a parade

Loren- She loves you, she talks about loving you all the time

Ian- Well she has never told me she loves me

Loren- She waiting for you to say It first, so one day go somewhere romantic and tell her then you will know for sure she's your

Ian- Wow Lo thanks thats a great idea

Loren- Ok now lets go back

-We walk back and I see Melissa and Adam talking and laughing-

Loren- Just let it go

-We get to the table and I sit on Eddie's lap-

Loren- Sorry

Eddie looks confused- Why are you saying sorry

Loren- Because Ian told you about Brandon

- I feel his arm tense around me-

Eddie- Its fine its not a big deal at all

-I kiss him on his lips passionately-

Loren giggles- You're such a bad liar

Eddie- You're adorable Loren I love - He covers his mouth in shock of what he was about to say-

Loren- Um I have to go set up my next tutor session with Ryan.

-Then I walk away really fast-

My thoughts- Was he really about to say he loves me?! Wow I cant believe this I don't even love him...I think.

Period 4….

Period 5….

Period 6….

-I'm walking to my car and I see Eddie and sigh-

Eddie- Lo I'm sorry for almost blurting out those words

Loren- It's not a big deal but I have to go, Mel and I are getting our nails done for the party.

Eddie- Well can I come over

Loren- No I think my parent are coming home tonight then we are going to go out for dinner

Eddie sighs- Oh ok well bye I guess

Loren- Yeah see you later

-I kiss his cheek then get in my car and drive away-


	8. Author notes

Authors Note- Hey guys I would relly appreciate more reviews. In the reviews please write your comment abotu thee story if it was good or bad. Please write how you would like the story to go and some ideas you. That would all be super amazing, thank you all for reading my fanfictions.

P.S. I will try to write two more chapters tommorow because I will be out of town Thursday to Monday

Thanks for all the support


	9. Chapter 8

In Time

Chapter 8

Loren's POV

-When I get inside the house I see Ian waiting for me-

Ian- Loren whats wrong Eddie told me what happened and he is freaking out because he thinks your going to break up with him

Loren- Well he shouldn't I just can't believe he would drop something like that on me and I like him a lot but Ijust dont think Ilove him thats why I just want some space from him.

Ian- Then why don'tyou tell him I want some space

Loren- Because he mighht take that as me wanting to break up with him and I can't risk that

Ian- Well I think I might know something that will lift your spirit..

-Then I see Brandon come out and I run up to him and give him a hug-

Brandon- Hey babe I missed you like crazy

Loren laughs- Stop calling me babe dummy

Brandon- Oh I can't call you babe now that you have a boyfriend?!

Loren- Yeah

Brandon- Whatever you say... babe

-Brandon and I laugh and walk to the couch-

Brandon- So I have a suprise for you

Loren- I like suprises what is it?

Brandon- I changed to schools to West Valley Charter

Loren- Are you serious? Thats awesome now I get to have my bestfriend back.

Brandon- YeahI'm so happy

Loren- Wait where are you going tosay?

Ian- He's staying here cause we do have five bedrooms to spare

Brandon- Yeah I'm going to be sleeping in the room next door to yours

Loren- Cool well I'm tired so I will see you guys in the morning

-I give Brandon another, walk up stairs tomy rom then see I have 23 text from Eddie I just text back -night Eddie we'll talk tommorow-

_**Morning**_

-I wake up take a shower then put on a whiter skater dress with white keds and curl my hair then walk downstairs and see Brandon-

Brandon-Good morning babe

Loren- Morning Brandon, lets go

-We walk to my car and drive to school and automatically I see Eddie-

Loren- Brandon If he says anything to you please don't hit him

Brandon- Who?

Loren- Eddie the guy walking up to us right now fuming

-Before Brandon can say anything he reaches us-

Loren- Hey Eddie

Eddie- Hey Loren, who is this

Loren- Oh this is my bestfriend Brandon

Eddie- Well why is he here

Loren- He changed schools here

Eddie- Great

Brandon- Hey babe I'm going to go find my locker and wait there for you then you can show me all my classes

Loren- Ok I will be right behind you

-Brandon walks to his locker-

Eddie- Loren are we not together?

Loren- We're together

Eddie- Then why the hell did he call you babe Loren, doesn't he know I'm you boyfriend

Loren- Yes he does he just likes to call me that,Its not a big deal

Eddie- Ok, well can Iatleast wal you to your class

Loren- Sorry Eddie but I can't remember I have to show Brandon to his classes

Eddie- Oh right, well see you at lunch babe

Loren- Ok

- I lean in and give Eddie a kiss-

Eddie- Hey Loren you tricked me we where supose to talk

Loren- At lunch I promise -blow him a kiss while walking away

_1 Period..._

_2 period..._

_3 period..._

**Lunch**

-Brandon and I walkout of our class and go sit down at my usual lunch table-

Loren- Hey everyone this is Brandon, Brandon this is Dylan Cameron but youcan call him Cam, Tyler, Adam, and my bestfriend Melissa but you can call her Mel. And you akready know Eddie and Ian.

Eddie- Lo can we talk now... please?

Loren- Sure


	10. Chapter 9

In Time

Chapter 9- The Talk

Eddie's POV

-Loren and I walk away from the group and sit down at a random table and I start talking-

Eddie-Loren I'm just trying to understand why you got so mad at me almost saying I love you

Loren- Eddie I don't know Eddie you just kind of scared me off a little

Eddie- Well I'm sorry about that but you know what this mean?

Loren- What?

Eddie- You have to say it first now

Loren laughs- No way you're just going to have to try again

Eddie smiles- I guess

-I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her-

Loren-Come on lets go back before they think we disapeared

Eddie- No, just… one more kiss -smiles-

-Loren gives me a long kiss-

Loren- Before we go back let me tell you something

Eddie- What?

Loren- Let go of the babe thing that Brandon says. Me and him are over and now I'm all yours, so whenever he says babe just think about that.

Eddie- That probaly will help

Loren- Hopefully

Eddie- Lo you know he still loves you right

Loren laughs- No he doesn't

Eddie- Loren you don't see the way he looks at you

Loren- Well I don't love him like that anymore so it doesn't matter, now lets go

Eddie-ok

-We walk back with our fingers interlaced-

Ian- Mel you can't kill Brandon love

Loren- Why would she want to kill him

Melissa- He thinks you like him more than me

Brandon- Well its true

Loren- Brandon shut up Mel is my besty sorry

Brandon jokes- Wow that really hurt

-Loren walked up to him and gave him a hug-

Loren laughs- Big baby

-Got tired of seing them be all cuddly so I just walked to my car before I hit Brandon-

Loren's POV

-I was talking and and playing around with everyone mostly Brandon the after about I think twenty minutes I noticed Eddie was gone-

Loren- Ian where is Eddie?

Ian- He walked towards the parking lot like fifteen, twenty minutes ago

Loren- Oh well I'm going to go find him

Loren's Pov

- I walk around and still don't find him so I decide to check his Porshe and see him then get in-

Loren- Hey babe, so why are you here all alone

Eddie- Wow I'm honestly not suprised you didnt know left

Loren- Yeah sorry about that but you didnt answer my question

Eddie-I'm thinking about how, I hate Brandon with a passion because I know he is trying to still you away from me and you are kind of letting him, but since you obviously don't see it that way I'm trying to figure out how to make you fall in love with me

Loren- Wow…..

_Cliffhanger hanger sorry guys I love you but I just love cliffhanger PLEASE reviews your comments and ideas about the fanfic. Remember I might not be able to update for three-four days because I'm going out of town. But please I'm begging you to review Thanks have a lovely weekend _


	11. Chapter 10

In Time

Chapter 10- Finally

_Recap_

_Eddie- I'm thinking about how, I hate Brandon with a passion because I know he is trying to steal you away from me and your kind of letting him, but since you obviously don't see it that way I'm trying to figure out how to make you fall in love with me_

_**Present**_

Loren- Wow so I guess you've done a lot of thinking

Eddie- Loren you want to go out tommorow

Loren- Yeah of course but where?

Eddie- Its a suprise

Loren- ok so are you going to come back to the table with me?

Eddie- Yeah I just need to call someone

Loren- Ok well see you there then

-I'm walking back to the table until Chloe blocks my way with her minions-

Loren- What's your problem now Chloe

Chloe- My problem is that you stole my boyfriend you little slut

Loren- I didn't still your boy friend you made him choose and he chose me so stop being a brat about it

Chloe- Whether you like it or not he will be mine

-Then she storms away with her minions in tow then I walk to my table-

Ian- Lo did you find Eddie

Loren- Yeah he was just chilling in his car.

Ian- Is he going to come back?

Loren- Yeah he should be here any second

-Then Eddie walked up and sat right next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I started to blush-

Mel laughs- you are to cute Lo

-The bell ring then we finish the rest of the day and see Eddie waiting for me by car-

Loren- Hey Eddie

-I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips but before I could pull away he deepened the kiss and we ended up making out then after a while I finally pulled away-

Eddie- Hey babe, I missed you

-he smiles-

Loren giggle- I missed you to

Eddie- Want to come over my house tonight

Loren- Yeah

Eddie- follow me to my house

Loren- Ok

-Eddie and I go to his house, walk inside and are greeted by two people-

Lady- Hey Eddie who is this gorgeous girl.

Eddie-This is my girlfriend this is my mom Katy.

Katy- Hi nice too meet you

Loren smiles brightly- nice to meet you too

Katy- Oh Lord please call me Katy you're going to make me feel old

Eddie- hey mom where is dad

Katy- In the kitchen let introduce Loren

-we walk into the kitchen and see this guy that looks Lot like Eddie-

Katy-Max look who I have finally met

-he turned his head then he smiled-

Max- Who is this stunning girl Eddie?

Eddie-My girlfriend Loren

Max- Ok well I'm Max please call me Max.

Loren-Hi I'm Loren and... I guess you can call me Loren too

-everyone started to laugh then me and Eddie walked to his room-

Loren-your parents are awesome you have like the perfect family

Eddie- Yeah there alright

Loren laughs- at least there home

Eddie- Loren I know you still might not feel the same way but I regret not fully saying I love you because I do. I love you so much Loren Tate.

Loren- Oh my gosh Eddie I was going to say it first, Oh well I guess I was to late. But... -whispers- I love you to

Eddie- Wait what I think I might be going crazy

Loren- I said I love you too stupid

-Eddie pulls me into this fierce kiss and we start making out on his bed-

Loren thought- I really love him so much

Eddies thoughts- I'm so happy she loves me, well I guess this is the first step to pushing Brandon away from her

Eddie- you know you just made me the happiest guy every

Loren- Well I'm glad

_**Hey Guys thank you so much for being patient with me updating. Please keep reviewing your comments good/bad and your idea. Its would also be super awesome for people to follow and favorite my story. Thanks guys have a great night and tell me how you want the story to go. -Shy**_


	12. Chapter 11

In Time

Chapter 12- Pull Away

Loren's POV

-I slept over eddie's house and in the morning went to my house got changed and went to school, Eddie said he would meet me their-

Loren's Thought- I am driving into the parking lot and I see Eddie and Chloe talking. I get out of my car and walk over there then Chloe just starts kissing him and he is trying to push her away then stops and just lets it happen-

Chloe- Oh hey teenybopper, didn't see you there. We'll I going to go.

-Then she walks away and I start to rush to my car then feel Eddie's hand on my arm-

Loren- Leave me alone

Eddie- I sorry babe she pushed herself on me

Loren- She is probably 100 pounds, you could have pushed her away if you wanted to. -crying-

Eddie- Please I am so sorry I don't know why I didn't push away please forgive me

Loren- I have to go

-I walk away to my classes-

Chloe's POV

-I walked to second period then saw this really cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes-

Chloe- Hey I'm Chloe are you new

Guy- Yeah I'm Cameron but everyone calls me Cam

Chloe- Cool want to hang out during lunch?

Cam-No I'm hanging with Loren and her friends.

Chloe- Eww you know that little boyfriend thief

Cam- that funny how Eddie was your boyfriend and Loren was my girlfriend and we both want them back

Chloe-maybe we can help each other and make a plan

Cam- Great idea

-Cam and I talk about the plan then it's finally lunch-

Loren's POV

-I walked out of my class and saw Eddie standing at the door as I walked out-

Loren- Eddie just leave me alone

Eddie- Not until you forgive me

Loren- then I will just ignore you

Eddie- Loren we were talking then kissed me then reason I didn't push away was because I was shocked. I so sorry Loren please just talk to me I want to work this out.

Loren crying- you broke my heart I will talk to you but please just get it over with

Eddie- Loren I'm sorry it's killing me to know that I hurt you so if you just give me the weekend to make it up to you, and if you still hate me then I guess I don't deserve you.

Loren- Eddie I don't think that's a...

-cut off by Eddie-

Eddie-Please Loren just one chance that's all I'm asking for

Loren- fine but where are we going?

Eddie- It's a surprise

Loren-Ok well see you around

Eddie- we sit at the same table

Loren- Well I told Mel and she is probably going to scream and hit you

Eddie- thanks heads up

-I walk to separately from Eddie-

Ian's POV

Ian thoughts-I am going to beat Eddie's ass for hurting my sister .

-I stand up-

Ian- come here for a second

-he walks over to me-

Ian- let's take a walk

-when we get far enough I push him on the ground and punch him five times in the face, kick him then turn around to walk away-

Ian-don't ever hurt my sister or it will be worse I promise

-overall back to the table and back with bruises face and blood-

Loren POV

loren-I'm my gosh .you ok

softly in pain- Ian beat the hell out of me

Loren-What h the he'll is your problem Ian

Ian- My problem is that he hurt you so I'm not sorry and Eddie know he deserved it, I just can't wait until Mel gets here she will have something to say

Eddie- wow that's going to be just great

-then cam walk up to the table and sits by my-

Cam- hey babe you ok I heard what happened-hugs me-

Loren-Yeah I'm fine thanks

Cam-can we go for a walk really fast?

Loren- Yeah let's go

-We get up and start walking-

Cam- Ok umm Loren you might but I still love you

Loren- Cam where just friends and I thinks it would be best if we stayed like that

me in my and tell me you don't still have some type of feelings for me

-what Loren didn't. Know was Eddie followed behind them to eavesdrop-

Loren- yes I have feeling for you but...

-get cut off by Eddie-

Eddie- you still love him

Loren- No it's just there's always some feeling you can't get rid of, what are you doing here anyways

Eddie- I was about to go chill in my car but I heard you guys talking so I listened but i guess i'll go now.

-Eddie walk away and Cam and I just walk back to the table-

Loren's thoughts- I wonder what Eddie has planned for this weekend

- while I was think I hear Mel yelling-

Melissa-Where the hell is Eddie

Loren-Mel please don't Ian already hurt him really bad

Melissa- Fine but I will have a couple of words to say to him

Loren- Thanks

-We finish the rest of the day I go home cry for biit because everything just sunk in then I went to sleep-

_**Hey, thank so much for all of the positive reviews and all of the followers and favorites please keep it up you guys are the best love ya -Shy**_


	13. Chapter 12

In Time

Chapter 13- Drop Dead Gorgeous

Loren's POV

- I woke up this morning with my eyes super red so I put on more make up... then I start to think about why Eddie would kiss Chloe?... -

-I put my hair down and straightened it, put on a red crop top, white jeans and red high top converse. I walked down stair and saw Ian getting ready to leave-

Ian- Hey Lo who you dressing up for?

Loren- No one I just thought I should motivate Eddie so that tomorrow will be the start of the best weekend ever...

Ian- Good idea Lo

Loren- I might also just tease him a little and make him a tiny bit jealous

Ian- Wow you are so my sister

-Then I feel strong arms wrapped around my arms and immediately know who it is-

Loren- Hey Cam how did you sleep

Cameron-yeah great you?

Loren lies- yeah

-Then Cam and I walk to my car and start driving-

Cameron- So why did you lie

Loren- what are you talking about?

Cameron- I heard you crying Lo are you ok, seriously?

Loren- No but I'm fine

Cameron- Ok well you know I'm here for you

Loren- Yeah thanks

- We reach the school and I go to my locker and see Mel-

Mel hugs me- hey Lo how have you been

Loren hugs back- I'm ok

Mel- Ok well lets got to class, are you ready I know Eddie is your science partner

Loren- yeah I'm fine lets go

-Mel and I walk in class and everyone is staring at me-

Loren whispers- did i do something wrong?

Mel- no you just look super hot

-I look over at my table and see Eddie look staring at me looking stunned… I go over and sit down...the bell rings and the teacher starts explaining the assignment-

-As you guys know I've been absent due to my surgery so today just reading chapter 1-7 with your partner… Well thats it when you guys are done you are free to quietly talk.

-I look over at Eddie-

Loren- Um so you want to go

Eddie- You look gorgeous

Loren say hesitantly- Um thanks so I'm going to take that as a yes that you do want to read first?

Eddie- Oh yeah sure

-Eddie starts reading into chapter but then just stops-

Eddie- Are we really going to do this

Loren- Did you want me to read or something?

Eddie- No I'm not talking about the stupid reading

Loren- Ok then what is it

Eddie-Are you trying to torture me? No thats not It your…. your teasing me!

Loren laughs- I have no idea what you talking about

Eddie- Yeah and I definitely don't believe that

Loren- whatever… so should I bring anything special this weekend?

Eddie- Bathing suit

Loren- tell me where we are going please

Eddie- Sorry I cant

Loren- Why

Eddie- Its a suprise

Loren- Well It better be the best weekend of my life

Eddie- I'm sure It will

Loren- Ok lets finish reading because I don't think likes us talking

Eddie- Ok

- we finish reading then I go to my other class then finish the rest of the day….. When I get out of my last class I see Eddie waiting for me-

Eddie- Hey so I will pick you up at five ok and dont forget a couple of bathing suits

Loren- Ok see you then

Eddie- Oh and I Left something on your car for you

-then he run away before i can ask what-

- I walk outside to the parking lot and see a huge life size teddy bear on my Lamborgini that says...

_**I love you so much Loren Tate**_

_**Your Love- Eddie D.**_

-Then I feel arms around me-

Eddie- Do you like it?

Loren- Oh my gosh Eddie no! I love it Thank you so much

Eddie- Anytime, so can I kiss you

Loren laughs- Yeah right you have to earn that kiss all over again

Eddie- fine thats fair I guess

Loren- Ok well I have to go pack

Eddie alright see you at five

-I drive start packing a bunch of cute clothes then I look at the bathing suit side of my closet and decided to take the top ten and a couple of see through cover ups-

-When I'm finished packing I hear Eddie honking and walk outside with my stuff and get in the car-

Eddie- Hey

Loren- hey Eddie

Eddie- So we have one stop to go then we are off

Loren- Can you at least tell me where the stops going to be

Eddie smiles- The airport

Loren- Oh my gosh are you kidnapping me?

Eddie laughs- Yeah basically

Loren- Ok thats cool

-Eddie and I start to drive then we finally end up at this air strip-

Loren- where are the other planes?

Eddie- Oh did I forget to mention my parents own a private jet… sorry It slipped my mind -he laughs-

Loren- Umm I forgot to mention the that I have never been on a plane

Eddie- Well I'm glad the your first time on a plane will be with me

Loren- Ok lets go

_Hey guys thanks for the amazing reviews, support, and patients. I will try my best to update monday and thursdays. Pleease don't forget to review I love the comments they are super encouraging so please keep it up. Thanks guys love ya - shy_


	14. Chapter 13 (part 1)

In Time

Chapter 13- Hawaii (parts 1)

Eddie's POV

-When we sit down in our chairs I noticed Loren shaking a bit-

Eddie- Hey Lo, are you ok?

-Loren just shakes her head no-

Eddie- Do you want me to sit next to you

Loren whispers- No

Eddie- Are you sure?

Loren - no

- I walk over to Loren's seat grab her hand and pull her over to the couch... we sit down then I wrap my arms around her and she stop shaking a bit but then there was an announcement-

_**Pilot- Hello this is your pilot speaking we are now ready to take off so please don't stand up for the next ten minutes**_

-Right when they were done announcing Loren starting shaking even more so I held her a bit tighter-

Eddie- Loren Its fine I promise nothing is going to happen

Loren- Ok

-When the plane started to level out I think she started to get use to it-

Eddie- Ok well since fine now I will leave you alone

Loren mumbles- Stay

Eddie- What?

Loren- I hate to admit this but I don't sleep very well when I am not in your arms

Eddie-That is the same with me except you know, you're in my arms

-Loren smile-

Loren- Ok so um where are we going

Eddie- Somewhere I know you'll love

Loren-Oh ok

Eddie- Loren I really think I should move because I don't deserve the privilege of holding you after what I did

Loren- Ok well I guess this is the best time to tell you

Eddie-table me what?

Loren-Well I kind of forgave you when you comforted before we started flying... so if you want we can go back

Eddie- you already forgave me after all of this time?! Oh thank goodness and no we are definitely still going.

Loren- Ok well I'm a little tired so wake me up when we land?

Eddie- of course

-I go to sleep for a while until I heard Eddie's voice-

Eddie's POV

Eddie- Lo... Babe... we're here

- I see her eyes flutter-

Loren- Oh hey Eddie

-she sits up then starts to stand up but I push her down and hovered on top of her-

Eddie- Loren you're not even going to give me a kiss

Loren- Eddie I have to go to the bathroom

Eddie-Well babe you can't because we're landing

Loren- Oh well maybe you should kiss me

-I lean in and give her the kiss I haven't been able to in days-

Pilot- Attention love birds we Are landing so please don't forget your belonging

Eddie- Ok I will get up now

Loren- wait... just kiss me one more time

Eddie- sorry can't have to make sure I have all of my stuff... captains orders

-then I pushed myself off of her and walk away-

Loren- wow Eddie you suck

Eddie- I love you too

Loren- so since we landed can you tell me where the heck we are?

Eddie- Well we're In Hawaii we just

-loren cut me off saying…-

Loren- Oh my gosh Eddie are you serious we are in hawaii this is so freaking cool

Eddie- I glad you're excited, so what I was saying was I saying was that the house we are going to be is on the other side so were going to have to take a boat. you won't get sea sick right?

Loren- No I will be fine

Eddie-Ok lets go to the dock where my speed boat is.

Loren- Where did you get a speed boat from

Eddie-It was a birthday gift

Loren-ok lets go i'm super excited

-Loren and I walk to the dock with all of our stuff I help her get in the I put all of our stuff in the boat-

Loren-Um Eddie you do realize we're missing something

Eddie- what did you forget something on the plane

Loren- no I just meant we need someone to drive us

Eddie- Oh no thats fine i can do it

Loren- Your go to have to teach how before we leave

Eddie- ok

-I start the boat and we start heading to the house and after a while we finally end up there-

Eddie- ok we are here

-I look back and see that Loren is asleep so I pick her up and bring inside and lay her down on the couch then go back to get our stuff then get inside and bring them up to the bedroom-

Eddie- Loren

-She opens her eyes-

Loren- Oh hey how did i get in here

Eddie- I carried you

Loren-Oh thanks

Eddie- If you're tired you can go back to sleep and tomorrow we'll do stuff

Loren- No way I just took a nap so I can have more energy

Eddie- Ok well we have two really fun things planned today then after we will go to dinner

Loren- Ok what are we doing

Eddie- Before I tell you just no if you dont like it we can change the plans to anything you want… so the first thing we're going to do is go snorkeling with sharks and after skydiving

Loren- OMG this is really going to be the best weekend of my life, thanks Eddie.

Eddie- Anytime my love, well I'm going to go change into my swimming clothes so i will be right back you should probably change to

Loren- Well let me get my bathing suits out of the room so I can decide which one to pick

-Loren went upstairs got one suitcase which i'm guessing only had bathing suit in it and pulls it to the other room-

Loren's POV

-Omg I have some many choices…. Oh this is the one, I put on a strapless black top piece with a black and white polka dot bow in the middle, then I had high waist bottoms with polka dots on the side-

-When I walk out the room with it on and I see Eddie he is looking down at his phone so I just keep walk towards him-

Loren- Ready to go babe

Eddie says still looking at his phone- yes one second let me just go get the equipment

-After he said he finally looks up and accidentally drops his phone on the ground-

Eddie- Look you… Wow just amazing…

Loren- Thanks, um aren't you going to get your phone

Eddie-Oh yeah that

-He reaches down on the floor and stand back up and thats when I realize he has a six pack… well thats awesome-

Eddie- ok lets go I just remembered the snorkeling gear is already in the boat

-We walk to the boat and he starts driving far away until it seems like we are pretty far out-

Eddie- ok here we are do you need help putting on the finns

Loren laughs- Yeah sure thanks

Eddie- no problem

-once we both get the stuff on Eddie attached a rope on me so we can lways find them both I look over and see eddie sit on the Edge of the boat then all of a sudden he falls out-

Loren- Oh my god

-I rush over to where he fell and hear him laughing-

Eddie- you going to come in

Loren- yes jerk

-I jump in then Eddie and I start swimming around we saw a couple of shark but they didn't bother us so we kept going then after an hour we went back to the boat and when we get in Eddie start talking but I'm not listening so when I finish taking of all my gear I walk up to him and start making out with him for like ten minutes-

Eddie- What was that for

Loren- Nothing but can you repeat what you were saying before because I kind of zoned out

Eddie-um…. I forgot-he laughs-

Loren-Ok well lets go back so we can change then go skydiving!

-Eddie drives to the house then we both get dress, I put on jean high waist booty shorts and a tucked in white shirt then walk out to the living room-

Eddie- hey gorgeous, ready?

Loren- yeah lets go

-We walk out and go to the garage we theres a classic black dodge challenger-

Loren- nice car

Eddie-Thanks this is my baby

Loren laughs- ok

-we start driving the after a while we end up at an airstrip were I see one of those planes that open in the back… we walk over there and get in and get dressed them put our parachute backpacks on… this is when i realize that our skydiving suits are together-

Loren- So Eddie I'm going to give you the responsibility of pulling the string

Eddie laughs- ok

- Then the pilot comes on and we start flying-

Pilot- Hello passengers we have reached the altitude of 10,000 feet I will now open then back for you to jump out.. your headsets will start beeping when you need to pull… thank you… After he said that the back opened up-

Loren- Is It to late to back out

Eddie- way too late ok on three lets jump… 1….2...3

-then we jump, first I'm scared but After a while It starts to feel amazing and I really start having fun but after a while I hear the beeping and Eddie pulls the parachute-

Loren- Eddie look theres a bullseye I think we land there

Eddie-ok pulls that handle down and it will make us go towards it

-i pull it and after a while of going down we hit the bulls eye and are greeted by workers-

worker- how was it?

Eddie and Loren- awesome

Workers- thats greats well we have a driver who will bring you back to your car

-we got into the car when we reached our car we drove back to the house and walked inside and that whole house was decorated and in the middle was a table and dinner-

Loren- omg Eddie this is amazing how did you do this

Eddie- I had a little help

-we sit down-

Loren-Yay we're having lasagne how did you know…

Eddie-Ian

Loren- he is awesome

Eddie- yeah

-The rest of the night we talk and eat the amazing lasagne and go asleep in each other arm-

Please Read :)

_**I'm going to start updating Monday, Wednesday and Sunday. And thank you guy so much for the patients and reviews you guys are awesome keep it up please. -Shy**_


	15. Chapter 14

In Time

Chapter 13 (part 2)

The Weekend

Loren's POV

-I woke this morning I woke up with Eddie squeezing my body with his arm like he was never going to let go-

Loren say quietly- Eddie wake up

-His eyes open-

Loren- your kind of squeezing me

Eddie loosens his grip- Oh sorry

Loren- No problem, so what are our plans today

Eddie- I'll tell you when I wake up

Loren- Ok well I'm going to go freshen up

Eddie-Ok

-I walk into the bathroom wash my face, brush my teeth and brush my hair then after about twenty minutes of doing that I walk out-

Loren- Ok babe wake up we have to start our last day in paradise

-I see Eddie push himself off from the bed and get off the bed-

Eddie- Be right back

-He goes into the bathroom so while he's in their I change into a bikini and start lounge in the pool-

Eddie's POV

-After I'm done freshening up I hear splashing in the water so I change into my swimming trunks then walk down stair and see Loren in this super hot bikini-

Eddie Thought's- I swear she wears those just to tease me

-I walk into the pool behind her, wrap my arms around her then feel her jump-

Eddie Laugh-hey

Loren- Oh my gosh you scared the hell out of me

Eddie say sarcastically -Oh sorry

-Loren splashes water on me then we start playing around and having a bunch of fun-

Loren's POV

-Eddie and I and in the jacuzzi-

Loren-So you awake enough to tell me the plans now?

Eddie- Well we're going to go zip lining through the forest and after Is a surprise but you need a bikini.

Loren- Ok, what up with you and all these surprises

Eddie-It's just that you make this awesome face whenever you're surprised

Loren- And what kind of face is that

Eddie- The face we're I know that I did something great for you

Loren- Oh

Eddie- Well for the zip lining you should probably wear pants

Loren- Ok got it

Eddie- Lets get dressed

-Once we get up stairs I change into my High waisted acid washed denim jeans and a black crop top that crosses in the back then straighten my hair into a ponytail and put a bump in the front I walk and Eddie wraps his arms around me-

Loren smiles- Hey babe

Eddie- You're torturing me, you know that right?

Loren laughs- What!? I would never do such a thing.

Eddie-Yeah cause you're so innocent

-I kiss him-

Loren- Of course I am

-I start walking away but turn around and say-

Loren smile-You coming

Eddie - Oh.. Yeah lets go

-Once we start driving we start going up a really steep hill then after a while we end there and we get out of the car-

Loren- wow we are really high up

Eddie- yeah this is going to be fun

Loren- so whos going first

Eddie- Me

Loren- Ok if you make it shake the rope for a while

Eddie laughs- Ok so If I don't then call my parents

Loren- OMG I was joking

-Then a worker walks up to them-

Worker- Hi so have you guys decided who is going first

Loren-Yeah he is

Workers- Ok well lets helps you get yours harness on and a helmet

Eddie-Ok

-We walk over and Eddie and I put on harness and helmet-

Workers- Ok well lets attach you to the rope

-they attach him to the rope then he has to climb up this ladder and jump-

-….. after he climbs the ladder on the top he says-

Eddie smiles at him- Hey Loren I love you babe

Loren says loudly- I love you too, and dont forget to pulls the breaks

Eddie- got it

-Then eddie jumps and basically looks like he's flying away-

Worker- ok your turn

-Then I see the rope shake and start laughing and start climbing up the ladder-

Loren-Wish me luck

-then I jump and start to scream but after a while I started getting used to it and really take in all of the beautiful scenery and then I hear a loud voice-

Eddie- Loren pull the brake

-oh I forgot all about that but then I pulls the brake and stop-

Loren- hey can you detach my harness

Eddie- Yeah

-He helped me down and we started walking-

Loren- thanks so where is the car

Eddie- the worker is coming right now see

-I turn around and see the car coming down and the worker gets out and we get in and start driving-

Loren- where are we going

Eddie- we are going to the suprise, you have your bikini under right

Loren- Yeah

Eddie- Ok were here

Loren-Eddie were in the middle of the jungle

Eddie- Yeah I know

- we get out of the car-

Eddie- come on follow me

-he intertwined our hands and he starts walking-

- after a while we stop walking because vines are in the way but then Eddie pushes them away and I'm blown away-

Loren- This is gorgeous

- it's like a beautiful lake with a waterfall and its surrounded by greenery and colorful trees-

Loren- how did you finds this place

Eddie- My parents and I came here and I just ended up finding a lot places

Loren- cool let get in

-I start undressing then I see Eddie just staring at me while he's shirtless-

Loren- like what you see

Eddie laugh- sorry can't help it.

Loren-let's go

-I jump in and surprisingly it was really warm-

Loren- come on Eddie I promise it's not cold

Eddie-Ok

-he comes in and I start kissing him but then I just start swimming away towards the waterfall-

Eddie- hey where are you going.

Loren- come and see

- I swimmiave so I just sit down then Eddie comes-

Loren- Eddie did you know I love your abs

-Eddie laughs hard-

Loren- What I have been keeping that in for a while

Eddie- Well at least I know your honest

- we hang out for a while then we start walking to the car and get in and drive away-

Eddie- so remember how I said I would teach you how to drive the boat

Loren-yes

Eddie- Well we have to do it now since we are leaving tonight

Loren- yay let's do it

-we drive to the dock and get into the bost-

Eddie- so it's pretty they built it so it works just like a car all you to do it steer

Loren-Ok

-I started the boat then after it warmed up we started driving-

Loren- this is so fun

Eddie- Yeah you're a natural

- 45 minutes later-

Loren- Ok let's so we don't miss the flight

-we go back to the dock drive home and start packing my stuff-

Eddie-hey baby you ready?

Loren- yeah let's go

-a taxi takes us to the airstrip and we get in while they load our stuff on the jet then after there done putting fuel in the jet we start flying-

Loren-this time it's not that bad I guess

Eddie-Yeah after a while you get used to it

Loren- Well Eddie thank you for everything it was... perfect.

Eddie-thanks for coming

Loren-anytime... can you wake me up when we land

Eddie-Yeah good night babe I love you

Loren- love you to

-then he kiss my forehead and I fall asleep-

_**Hey thanks for all your continued support please,please review I need your comments and ideas. That would be super helpful thanks. -shy**_


	16. Authors Note

_**Hey I just wanted to tell you guys that because Of the new story I wrote I don't know when I will be able to update but I will try to update at least once a week. Thank you for your continued support and have a wonderful day. -Shy**_


End file.
